Raven "Red" Redfern
General Information Known Languages English Italian Chinese American Sign Language Personality Sarcastic, mildly optimistic, has a deep emotional attachment to her brother sometimes to the point of concern. People Pleaser. Very anxious and timid towards new people and often hides behind her brother when he actually bothers to stick around. Role Alignment Neutral Good Dominant Behavior Patterns Weakness for animals and all things cute and fluffy. Can't bring herself to kill an animal unless her life is in peril because of said animal or to give it a merciful death from an otherwise long and painful existence with no chance of recovery. ABSOLUTE HAMILTRASH Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies Playing guitar on street corners (aka Busking, minus being tossed spare change by any passerby) Feeding stray cats Has a sweet tooth that makes one wonder if she survives on sugar or junk food based off her snacking habits Eats a lot of food Accidentally freezes things or sometimes people when emotions get too erratic Parkour Gymnastics LOVES TO SING (by most accounts she has natural talent and should pursue a career as a performer) History For the first 17 years of Raven's life, she lived in the district of New York known as Little Italy. Born in the NYU Medical Center, Raven had a pretty good start in life. Born to two devoted parents, they worked hard to give her everything they didn't have. Unfortunately, that sometimes meant two overtime shifts and an exhausted mom coming home after waiting tables to ungrateful and often loud customers. But still, with the money her father made from his career as a soldier of fortune, Raven wanted for nothing. However, life can be cruel and people are the worst. At home, Raven was taught that just because she was a girl that didn't mean anyone had a right to choose her life for her. Daddy taught her to be tough and quick witted while her mother taught her to be a free thinker and question everything when something didn't make sense. She grew to have a thirst for knowledge to which most of her teachers found tiresome or just completely annoying. Most of her first years of school consisted of her hiding in the library and reading about history or mythology or whatever happened to peak her fancy at the time which is how she learned American Sign Language. Mostly through practice, but also reading the books on it which eventually lead to video tutorials and it all went downhill from there. Seeing that their daughter had become reclusive, Raven's father decided to get her into sports. Particularly gymnastics. She hated it at first, but eventually grew to love the sport since it helped her with another physical activity that interested her more: parkour. Between school, her reading time, sports, and home life it was a wonder how she found extra time. Somehow she did and on her 12th birthday after some pleading and sneaking off to see the street performers that littered Broadway's streets her mother relented and gave her her first guitar. Having lived right on Broadway for so many years instilled a deep love of theater and music in Raven. Every birthday and holiday was spent watching stories unfold on stage in magnificent vabrato. To help boost her career as an artist, Raven's mother painted and designed backdrops and sets for varied productions which is how Raven met a whole cast of singers, song writers, composers, musicians and the like. She refined her talent under their careful guidance and between school, singing lessons, practicing guitar, gymnastics and the occasional trip to the library it was a wonder where she found time to make friends. Well, she kinda didn't. Not at first. After Raven had an incident on the schoolyard which prompted her uncle to teach her the intense martial art of Krav Maga, she had met a group of boys that would eventually be her friends and later, her bandmates. They had seen her break the nose of her greatest antagonist on their behalf and as a token of gratitude they all went out for pizza at Fat Tony's. The best little shop in Little Italy. Unbeknownst to Raven, a political hellfire was beginning in the heart of democracy. Caught up in the midst of it was her grandfather. Senator Walter Frost was a conservative man, a god fearing christian and a big believer in 'spare the rod, spoil the child'. He had been working with the administration to quash all rights that don't fall under his beliefs as a devout evangelical christian. He had all but disowned his daughter when she ran off with that liberal muslim-loving moron to get married and have two children from it. Magnus and Raven were very close as children and continued to be well into the days leading up to when the bombs dropped. Being a man of honor, Walter couldn't just let his daughter and their small family die in a nuclear holocaust so when North Korea started showing their tactical might, he used his position as the president's new right hand man to fashion a state of the art fallout bunker stocked with supplies and rations to last them hundreds of years which included a greenhouse and seeds from plants from all four corners of the earth. That bunker also included cryogenic pods fashioned from technology the military would never speak of. For the next year, Raven was introduced to family that she had never known before. A grandmother who was very kind and good at making chocolate. A grandfather who seemed to look for any and all reasons to insult or otherwise tear apart Raven's already fragile heart. Aunts and uncles that followed their father so much so that they had spoken of lynching her uncle on the spot if he didn't convert to christianity. To which her father responded by drawing his knife from his belt to make it abundantly clear exactly how far he was willing to go to protect his adopted brother. Whilst on vacation in their summer house, the Frosts and the Redferns spent relative peace in that space. That was, until the sirens went off and the bombs started to drop. In their haste to get to the bunker, some of their kin were left behind. Unfortunately, the most important thing in the bunker was left out: communication. Most bunkers were equipped with a radio or satellite but the Frost bunker went without to save money on the application for the Cryogenic pods. Unbeknownst to the late Senator, it was fashioned from alien technology that they refashioned into a cryo-pod to save money on fabrication. So many years passed after the family had entered the pods and only now after a malfunction in the system were they able to awaken. After an accident inside the pod whilst Raven was asleep she had gained a set of fascinating new abilities all of which involve ice. Fresh out of the pod and into this frightening new world, Raven has only one goal in mind: Survive. ...And possibly learn how to control her new powers. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation Lead guitar/Occasional backup vocals for Flowers for Dorian (Formerly) Busking (currently) No Political Affiliations Enemies Chase Atkins (former band mate, frontman, lead vocals and douchebag, deceased) Allies Aaron Jacobs (Former band mate/best friend, bass guitar, deceased) Casey Robins (Former band mate/best friend, backup vocals, deceased) Michael Atkins (Former band mate/best friend, drums, deceased) Fat Tony (Family friend, owner of Tony's Pizzaria) Camilla Belle (Tony's daughter and occasional babysitter for the neighborhood) Notable Relatives Senator Frost (Grandfather, deceased) Libby Frost (Mother, independent artist) Chris Redfern (Father, former employee of a private military company i.e: Mercenary) Evelynn Frost (Grandmother, deceased) Mohammed Buddhagama (Uncle) Magnus Redfern (Brother) Notable Relationships Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Krav Maga Powers(Equipment if you don't have powers) Ice Manipulation Physical Condition Physical conditions found in Earth 102.5 which apply to semi-peaked human characters are listed here. Human characters can have up to two of these: *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Admin Bill of Approval